livecodefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Field
Das "Field object" wird bei vielen Gelegenheiten in LiveCode benutzt. Aufgrund vielfältiger Einstellungsmöglichkeiten, kann es für Texte, Scrolling Fields und vieles mehr benutzt werden. Achte auf die "basic table object" - Option. Dies erstellt "Phantom-Fields" mit der Eigenschaft "revCell-2,3"" (row, column). Auf diese Weise kann man Nachrichten beim arbeiten mit Zellen leicht abfangen. Basic Properties *Name *tool tip (Infofenster) *Style (beachte die Slide-Show rechts): Wrap.jpg VertScrolBar.jpg ShowBorders.jpg ShowBorders3D.jpg FieldOpaque.jpg List.jpg HScrolBar.jpg FiledVisible.jpg FiledDisabled.jpg Dontwrap.jpg **'Disabled:' es wird grau hinterlegt und ist nicht mehr editierbar **'Visible: '''Wenn es auf false gesetzt ist, wird es unsichtbar **'share text': Setzt du es als "group" kannst du entscheiden, ob es in allen Cards gleich ist oder nicht **'Don't wrap''' **'Lock text': Wenn der Text "focusable" ist, kannst du entscheiden, ob der User Änderungen vornehmen kann oder nicht. **'Opaque': der Hintergrund ist nicht transparent **'Focusable': verpflichtet den User zu einer Eingabe **'Focus border': erstellt einen Rahmen um das Widget. **'Tab on Return': Eine Return-Eingabe des Users verhält sich wie ein Tabulator. Der Cursor springt zum nächsten Objekt. **'Three dimensional': Grafik-Effect **'Show border': sichtbarer Rahmen *Scrollbars (Scrollbalken) *Hilites (Hervorgehoben/Augewählt) **auto hilite (Automatisches Hervorheben/Auswählen) **List behavior (Verhalten der Liste bei bestimmten Aktionen) *Line height (Zeilenhöhe) *Layer mode *Behavior (Allgemeines Verhlten des Objekts) Contents Dies ist eine großes Eingabefeld indem du Text einfügen, diesen mit einer Umbruchlinie anzeigen lassen kannst, in eine Tabelle verwandeln oder aus einer Datei einfügen kannst. Die Property dazu heißt "TEXT" Beispiel: set the text of field "myfield" to "Hello World" Wenn der Inhalt wie eine Tabelle festgelegt ist, ist der Inhalt ein einfacher TABBED-Text (Tabulator-Text). Jede Zelle wird durch ein TAB getrennt, jede Zeile durch ein Return. Eine 3x3 Tabelle sieht beispielsweise so aus: 11 12 13 21 22 23 31 32 33 Eine TABBED Tabelle zu erstellen ist einfach. Siehe dazu folgendes Beispiel : put "11" & tab & "12" & return & "21" & tab & "22" into myvar In einer '"scrolling list'" ist jede Zeile eine Listenzeile Table Hier können Sie das Objekt in eine Tabelle transformieren, einstellen ob es editierbar ist oder nicht, formatieren oder nicht, Tabstopp-Größen und viele andere Optionen festlegen. *'basic table object:' Diese Option aktiviert die Tabellenfunktionen **'cell editing': Der User kann den Text Zelle für Zelle editieren **'maximum editable column': die letzte Spalte die der User editieren kann **'cell formatting': *'text baseline': zeigt gepunktete horizontale Linien *'horizontal grid': aktiviert horizontale Tabellenlinien *'vertical grid': aktiviert vertikale Tabellenlinien *'tab stops': Pixelgröße der Tabellenspalten In einem einzigen "Field" kannst du beides, Text UND Tabellen benutzen. Hier findest du eine Anleitung Icons & Border *Icon *'Hilite Icon': angezeigtes Symbol, wenn der Button gedrückt wird *'Disabled Icon': angezeigtes Symbol, wenn der Button deaktiviert ist *'Visited Icon': angezeigtes Symbol, wenn der Button mindestens einmal gedrückt wurde. Du kannst einen "visited Button" zurücksetzen, wenn du die "visited" - Property auf false setzt. *Armed Icon *'Hover Icon': Wenn deine Maus auf dem Objekt ist *'Three D': Effekt des Buttons *'Border': Rahmen des Buttons *'Hilite border': spezieller Rahmen, wenn der Button gedrückt wird *'Border width': Breite des Rahmens *'Shadow': Schatteneffekt des Buttons *'Shadow offset': Entfernung des Schattens vom Button Colors & patterns Hier kannst du die Farbe verschiedener Elemente des Buttons verändern. Du kannst auch ein pattern anstelle einer Farbe wählen. Custom properties Custom properties sind der beste Ersatz für Variablen in LiveCode. Du kannst Variablen in LiveCode verwenden, doch normalerweise sind diese nur temporär. Da Custom Properties echte Container für all deine Daten sind, sind sie leicht zu finden und zu überprüfen. Geometry Siehe Geometry manager Graphic effects Hier kannst du diverse Effekte aktivieren oder sogar mischen. *drop shadow (äußerer Schatten) *inner shadow (innerer Schatten) *outer glow (äußeres Leuchten) *inner glow (inneres Leuchten) *color overlay (Farbüberlagerung) Wenn du "drop shadow" aktivierst, kannst du in dessen Submenü alle Aspekte davon (Farbe, Transparenz, Position) einstellen. Blending Der blending Effekt ist eine Möglichkeit, das Objekt transparent zu machen. Du kannst zwischen vielen Möglichkeiten wählen um das Objekt zu rendern (Arithmetik, Subpin, usw.). Du kannst den Prozentsatz der Vermischung des Objekts mit dem Hintergrund einstellen. Property profiles Alle Eigenschaften eines Objekts werden von einem Hauptprofil übernommen. Sie können jedoch Profile hinzufügen und ändern. Auf diese Weise haben alle Objekte die gleichen Eigenschaften, sehen gleich aus oder verhalten sich gleich. Size & Position Hier kannst du *die Größe des Objekts festlegen *an den Textinhalt anpassen *die Position des Objekts mit Hilfe des Mittelpunkts(Center) oder des Rahmens(border) setzten *Größe und Position sperren *auswählen, welches Element über den Anderen steht. Hierfür musst du den "object layer" anpassen. Text formatting Hier änderst du: *Schriftart *Schriftgröße (du kannst die Größe direkt eingeben und bist nicht auf die vorgegebenen Größen beschränkt) *Schriftstil: **normal **fett **kursiv **unterstrichen **in einer Box **in einer 3D Box **link **durchgestrichen *Ausrichtung *Abstand zum Rahmen (margin) Du kannst mit dem letzten Button auch alle Buchstaben hochgestellt oder tiefgestellt setzen. All properties Das sind alles Propertys eines "Field" Objekts (hilf uns die Liste zu vervollständigen): *altId *autoHilite *autoTab *backColor *backPattern *behavior *blendLevel *borderColor *borderPattern *borderWidth *bottomColor *bottomPattern *cantSelect *colorOverlay *cursorMovement *disabled *dontSearch *dontWrap *dropShadow *firstIndent *fixedLineHeight *focusColor *focusPattern *foreColor *forePattern *hGrid *hiliteColor *hilitedLines *hilitePattern *hScroll *hScrollbar *htmlText *id *ink *innerGlow *innerShadow *layer *layerMode *listBehavior *lockLoc *lockText *margins *multipleHilites *name *noncontiguousHilites *opaque *outerGlow *rect *scrollbarWidth *shadow *shadowColor *shadowOffset *shadowPattern *sharedText *showBorder *showFocusBorder *showLines *style *tabStops *textAlign *textDirection *textFont *textHeight *textSize *textStyle *threeD *threeDHilite *toggleHilites *toolTip *topColor *topPattern *traversalOn *vGrid *visible *vScroll *vScrollbar Category:Controls Category:GUI Category:Ui